hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5302 (19th November 2019)
Summary Plot A police officer interviews Ste, Sami, Leela and Peri. Ste tells the officer that Stuart's fall was an accident. Sid finds a photograph of him with his father and gets upset. Jonny tells D.S. Cohen that Sid had intended to push Stuart. Peri tells Sami that she's sorry that things didn't work out between him and Sinead. Sami tells them that Stuart's death is being treated as a murder investigation as one person's witness statement doesn't say that Stuart's death was an accident, and that the law firm wants Sami to serve as Sid's lawyer. Sami tells Ste that he's not taking the case. Darren receives a message from Charlie talking about the affair, but fortunately for Darren, Mandy and Cindy are too busy bickering to see it. Mandy arranges for all of them to meet at The Love Boat to sort everything out. Ste tries to change Sami's mind. Sami only changes his mind when she sees Sid getting arrested by police. Sienna, unlike Liberty and Brody, isn't too excited over going all out decorating the flat for Christmas, especially in November. However, she bites her tongue. Sheebah makes clear of his disapproval of Azim supporting Ste. Nancy is confused as to why Charlie is in an angry mood. When Nancy and Kyle leave, Charlie confronts Darren. Darren asks Charlie to keep quiet about the kiss. Sami advises Sid what to say to D.S. Cohen. Sid lies to D.S. Cohen that he intentionally murdered Stuart. Ste spots Jonny in the reception of the Dee Valley Police Station. Jonny tells Ste to not look art him, but Ste continues to stare, saying that he's no longer his "obedient little soldier anymore". Jonny calls him pathetic and tells him that people will always be bossing him around. Ste says that at least he's not trying to get Sid sent down, which Jonny denies knowledge of. Ste asks Jonny why he still sounds like Stuart, as Stuart is dead and Jonny is facing charges of kidnap and conspiracy to murder. Ste says that he hopes Jonny can get to a point where he doesn't hate. Sami tries to get Sid to see sense. He talks to Sid about his father and pleads with Sid not to throw away his future. Charlie agrees to keep quiet for his family. Brody, Liberty and Sienna struggle to see eye-to-eye about how to celebrate Christmas. Sid arrives at The Hutch and they all offer to help Sid. Sid snaps at everyone. Ste tries to make Sid see that he needs their help. He says he doesn't deserve it and leaves. Mandy tells Cindy that she needs to tell Luke how she feels about him. Cindy backs out and she and Luke end up bickering to Mandy's annoyance. Sami is furious to learn that something has gone on between Ste and Azim. Azim makes clear that he won't let Sheebah nor Sami decide who he can and cannot have a relationship with. Ste remembers his shoulder tattoo. Azim comforts Ste, who quickly hides his tattoo. Azim kisses Ste on the cheek and Ste reciprocates. They end up in the bedroom. Darren overhears Luke joke about changing DJ's name and, unaware that Luke was joking, punches him. Luke falls to the floor, unconscious. Cindy says that Luke needs an ambulance. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Charlie Dean - Charlie Behan *Azim Desai - Nav Sidhu *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sid - Billy Price Guest cast *D.S. Cohen - Ariana Fraval *Sheebah Desai - Rekha John-Cheriyan Music None Notes *Final appearance of Jonny Baxter. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019